Massive Ornary Air Blimp (M.O.A.B.)
BTD3 = |-| BTD3 (2) = |-| BTD3 (3) = |-| BTD4 = |-| BSM2 = The Massive Ornery Air Blimp is currently the 4th highest ranked bloon after its parent, the B.F.B., its grandparent, the Z.O.M.G., and the newest M.O.A.B. Class Bloon the D.D.T. (not counting Boss Bloons). It is also the second lowest ranked M.O.A.B. Class Bloon above the Mini MOAB. It debuted in Bloons Tower Defense 3 (Round 37) along with the Ceramic Bloon. The M.O.A.B's other appearances include Bloons TD 4, Bloons TD 4 Expansion, Bloons TD 5 (Round 46), Bloons Super Monkey, Bloons TD (DSi/3DS), and Bloons Super Monkey 2. In Bloons TD 3, the M.O.A.B is white instead of blue and looks thinner with 4 brown balls (the Ceramic Bloons) bulging out of its back. In Bloons TD 4, M.O.A.B.s can be identified easily by their blimp like appearance, blue stripes, and the Ceramic Bloons they yield. In Bloons TD 5, the M.O.A.B is a blue blimp, has white stripes, and no Ceramic Bloons are shown. The M.O.A.B is sluggish, being the 3rd slowest bloon in the game, surpassing only the B.F.B. and Z.O.M.G. in speed. MOAB Icon.png|The MOAB Icon BSM2 MOAB.PNG|The MOAB in Bloons Super Monkey 2 Moab.jpg|BTD4 M.O.A.B. MOAB.png|BTD 3&4 Comparison Sungod.jpg|A Sun God battles a M.O.A.B MOABBTD5.png|A M.O.A.B in Bloons Tower Defense 5. Hot_Air_Bloon_MOAB.png|The M.O.A.B. in Hot Air Bloon. 5yqB4Y2.png|M.O.A.B. Health stages in Bloons Super Monkey 2 The only way to survive letting a MOAB through a level is buying enough lives, the Healthy Bananas premium upgrade, or the Support Chinook ability; 617 lives is the minimum to survive an undamaged MOAB leaking. The MOAB has 200 health before splitting into 4 ceramic bloons. In Bloons Tower Defense 5 it takes 20 hits from a MOAB Mauler to pop it (~16 when upgraded to 2/3). Its first health stage is since the M.O.A.B appeared in the track until you damage it by 50 hits. After 50 lives were reduced from the M.O.A.B layer, it has a little damage. After you damage it by 50 more hits, it has a serious damage. After even more damage, the M.O.A.B has a critically serious damage on its M.O.A.B layer. After the last 50 hits, the M.O.A.B layer is blown away and the M.O.A.B releases 4 Ceramic Bloons. Bloons Super Monkey The MOAB first appears in Stage 4. Several of them appear in Stage 5. They shoot out Red Bloons whenever they get attacked, and explode into a large cloud of various Bloons (mainly Red Bloons) upon destruction. Bloons Super Monkey 2 The MOAB appears again in Bloons Super Monkey 2. It appears as the boss of stage 1-5. More of them appear in later stages. The boss MOAB is popped after 600 hits, then it explodes, spawning 8 Mini MOABs without shields and a cloud of Red to Yellow bloons. While moving in the screen, it releases a variety of bloons from red to pink. Normal MOABs instead still get popped after 600 hits but they explode spawning Red Bloons and Yellow Bloons instead. It is advised to focus on Mini MOABs and not normal MOABs when you have more basic weapons, because Mini MOABs are a lot easier to pop and the player can earn more pops. (If a MOAB is popped, you get less pops than 600). Bloons Super Monkey 2 Mobile The MOAB also appears in the mobile version of BSM2. It is the final boss of Monkey Lane, appearing on level 25 and appearing regularly in later levels. It will spawn bloons in the red-yellow range, spawning ceramic bloons during the final degrade. It is possible to beat the MOAB with only the first tier tech upgrades, because the boss MOAB will be pushed back with each hit. Aliensrock50 has made a video about this (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZTgQq0kcPss). Bloons Monkey City The MOAB appears in Bloons Monkey City. They are found probably near the first tiles you claim, where you can see MOABs. Their average difficulty is Hard. However, there are also tiles with 3 MOABs on it (Called "Triple MOAB Tiles", "Packed MOAB tiles" or "MOAB Pack Tiles"). These foreshadow a large rush of MOABs near the final round, or close to it. This also makes MOABs more common. However, these tiles are sometimes harder than a Double BFB Tile, because MOABs can come very early and you probably don't have much defense. Some of the earliest MOAB Rounds are Round 4! MOAB-Class Bloons in BMC have 2/3 health (4/5 on second city). This was stated in a NK Blog post. Update History (Bloons TD Battles Mobile) M.O.A.Bs have been nerfed overall via game updates making them easier to defend. Note: The buffs and nerfs refer to according to the power of the MOAB, and don't necessarily reflect whether it is good or not for the player or opponent. Initial Release M.O.A.Bs (along with the other MOAB class bloons) can now be stalled by Supa-Vac for 8 seconds. M.O.A.Bs (along with the other MOAB class bloons) have half the health of their BTD5 counterparts before getting destroyed (200 HP → 100). 3.2 Artillery Battery Pop and Awe ability now stuns MOABs for 5 seconds. 3.9.1 M.O.A.Bs (along with the other MOAB class bloons) have increased health and speed ramping (Speed: +15% per round → +20%; Health: +5% per round → +40%). 4.1 Spaced and Fast Cooldown M.O.A.B. income penalty reduced (Spaced: -$60 → -$24; Fast Cooldown: -$140 → -$56). Strategies Gallery rsz_moabt.png|Ultimate MOAB Takedown Discipleoffirevsmoab.PNG MOABs!.PNG|A swarm of MOAB's covering the entire track on Monkey Lane. Spiked Mines-19 Dmg. To MOABs-Leonardo Vergara Concha-Chile.png MOAB in BTD 5 Mobile.jpg|MOAB in Bloons Tower Defense 5 Mobile Moab Takedown.png|An MOAB being taken down by a Monkey Buccaneer's MOAB Takedown Ability. BMCPicture27 zps352cfd6b.png~original.png|An insane long stream of MOABs is about to leak in Bloons Monkey City Trivia *M.O.A.B.s have the same speed as Red Bloons and Lead Bloons (except in Bloons TD Battles Mobile post 4.1). *The Dart Monkey is riding a M.O.A.B in Hot Air Bloon. *A running joke is that M.O.A.B. stands for M'other '''O'f 'A'll 'B'loons, which is a play on Mother of All Bombs. **This joke was mentioned again on Bloons Super Monkey 2, only it is on the Epic powerup M.O.A.P., which stands for 'M'other 'O'f 'A'll [[Pineapple|'P'''ineapples]] **Also, M.O.A.B., in Hebrew text, sounds similar to 'our father,' meaning the fan-created term isn't too far off. *It takes 21 (20 in BTD5 PC version) sets of Road Spikes to pop a M.O.A.B. and 57 sets in BTD5 PC version to completely pop the M.O.A.B. and Ceramics. *Popping the outer layer of a Z.O.M.G., B.F.B., M.O.A.B, or Ceramic Bloon does reward you with 1 money (due to a recent edit). This does not include their children. *M.O.A.Bs in Bloons TD 4 and Bloons TD 5 are much easier to pop than in Bloons TD 3, due to the presence of M.O.A.B. Mauler and Sun God. *The M.O.A.B. is the oldest and first M.O.A.B class Bloon to be introduced to the BTD series as it was introduced in Bloons TD 3. *As of Bloons Monkey City, Only the M.O.A.B and the D.D.T have no symbols, as well as no eyes on the bloon. *The name ''Massive Ornary Air Blimp (also known as Mother of All Bloons) is very likely based on the [[wikipedia:Massive Ordnance Air Blast|'M'''assive '''O'rdnance 'A'ir 'B'last]]. (Also known as Mother of All Bombs) *M.O.A.B.s change their appearance in every game they have been in, except for Bloons Super Monkey 2 (Besides being shinier). *When a M.O.A.B. is affected by Sabotage Supply Lines, it moves as slowly as a Z.O.M.G. *In BTD3, it is impossible to let a M.O.A.B. escape, because it has a too high RBE (536) to survive, and the maximum possible amount of lives is 100 on Easy difficulty. *In BTD3, the description on round 38 says that M.O.A.B. stands for Massive Ornary Air Blimp, not Mother of All Bloons. The irony in this description is that it was used on Bloons Tower Defense 3, where it was the strongest bloon in the game, so it was the mother of all bloons until the sequels, except for the fact that Lead Bloons cannot be born from M.O.A.Bs. *In stage 1-5 the MOAB is pushed back each some attacks in Bloons Super Monkey 2, probably to make it easier. *The M.O.A.B. contains 380 bloons. (381 including itself.) *In BSM2, the final health stage of a MOAB has an "OUT OF ORDER" sign. **This makes it the only text on bloons in the entire series. *All MOAB-class bloons will make a regular popping sound when popped along with a large wreaking sound affect. The sound is more dramatic the bigger the MOAB-Class is. *A Technological Terror can destroy a M.O.A.B in 3 seconds. (Fast Forward) *A Technological Terror will take 9 seconds to pop a M.O.A.B. on normal speed, though. *The M.O.A.B. is pronounced as "'''MOH-ab", rather than an initialism. *It is possible to pop an entire M.O.A.B. with 24 unupgraded Monkey Aces. Category:Bloons TD Bloons Category:Immune Bloons Category:MOAB-Class Bloons Category:Bloons Category:Bloons Super Monkey Category:Bloons TD 3 Category:Bloons TD 4 Category:Bloons TD 4 Expansion Category:Bloons TD 5 Category:Bloons TD 5 Deluxe Category:Bloons TD 4 iOS Category:Bloons TD 5 Mobile Category:Bloons TD iOS Category:Bloons TD Battles Category:Bloons Super Monkey 2 Category:Bloons Monkey City Category:Massive Ornary Air Blimp (M.O.A.B.)